Grimm Themes
by dragonmaiden50
Summary: Grimmjow/Ichigo relationship in a series of one word themes. Mild kissing yaoi.


Grimmjow and Ichigo's relationship in a series of one word themed snapshots from our favorite kitty espada's POV. Enjoy!

I don't own bleach. If I did, Grimmjow would be a good guy.

Envy

Grimmjow didn't love him.

He lay in the cold sheets. A sliver of moon light from the open window made his exposed chest glow. The room was freezing and his breath came out misty. He didn't mind the cold since it was a distraction from the battle that raged inside him.

The sexta espada rolled over, bringing a handful of sheets with him. He stared out the open window at the barren landscape that stretched infinitely. His mind and heart hurt from the pain. The young teen had looked at him with such hatred and disgust.

He envied the girl. She got his warm smiles and soft brown eyes. She never had to worry about the pain of choosing between following orders and following your heart. She didn't have to see the one she cared about look at her with detestation. No one made her fight the one she wanted to protect.

So he detached himself from the feelings. He ignored the dreams of tan arms and orange hair. They were nothing, because he didn't; couldn't love Ichigo.

Monster

"What do you mean you trust me!?" shouted Grimmjow, throwing an exasperated look at his lover.

"Um…well trust usually means I have faith and can rely on you," said Ichigo. Grimmjow snarled angrily.

"When we first met, I tried to kill you. KILL YOU! So don't fuck with me with that trust bull shit." How could he trust him? He was a wild crazy animal that could rip you to pieces. Maybe if he just kept shouting something would sink into that thick orange skull.  
"I'm a monster, Ichigo. You don't trust monsters!"

"Is that what you believe?" Ichigo asked incredulously. "You're not a monster, Grimmjow. If anything, I'm a monster. My hollow is a time bomb waiting to happen." Grimmjow looked at him disbelievingly. Ichigo was kind, caring, strong, loyal, protective, and loving, not monstrous like him. He grapped Ichigo's shoulder, trying to make him understand.

"If we have to, we can be monsters together," Ichigo whispered. Grimmjow sighed. Maybe monsters could learn to trust each other.

Kiss 

Ichigo leaned forward to bring his lips to Grimmjow's. He couldn't believe this was happening. Hesitantly, afraid the other would realize his mistake and pull back; Grimmjow encircled his arms and crushed him against his chest. He relished the warmth emitting through the black robes. Hands curled around him to knead his back muscles.

Grimmjow opened his mouth and dragged his tongue along the others lips. To his delight, the lips parted and he dove in. His tongue massaged Ichigo's, and he heard a throaty moan.

Grimmjow's brain short circuited. He was on cloud nine, as the humans liked to call it. His lust grew, and he left Ichigo's mouth to nip and bite on the neck. It was going to be a long night.

Declaration

Grimmjow held the bleeding teen in his arms. He had gotten there just in time to slaughter Aizen, but not before a long gash had been cut from Ichigo's shoulder to hip.

The boy gurgled out a noise, and Grimmjow bent his head to hear the words being spoken.

"I love you," Ichigo whispered. Grimmjow choked on the howl of sadness and fear that threatened to escape him. The first time Ichigo had ever told him those magic words, and it was as a good bye. It wasn't fair!

" Just stay with me okay, help's coming," he told Ichigo. The truth was he wasn't sure just how long the shinigami would be in bringing help. Ichigo nodded as his blood soaked Grimmjow's white pants.

He took off his jacket and tore it into strips to wrap around Ichigo's torso. The teen grunted as his wounds were covered. The makeshift bandages did little to stop the blood, and they were quickly stained red.

"I can't see," muttered his lover. Ichigo's breath was coming out in gasps. Grimmjow's own vision grew blurry as he finally let tears fall unchecked. Ichigo was slowly dying before his eyes, and he didn't know how to save him. Where was help?

"Are you crying?" Ichigo reached up a shaky hand to where he knew the man's face to be. Grimmjow grabbed the hand before it could touch him. He leaned in and gently kissed Ichigo.

"I love you," he choked out. Grimmjow heard a shout. He turned to see Urahara and Jinta running towards them. He hastily wiped away the tears as hope swelled in his chest.

Chocolate

Grimmjow looked at the blue heart-shaped box. "Can you explain this one more time?"

"It's Valentine's Day," Ichigo sighed. "It's a holiday where you give something to someone you love. I wasn't sure what to get you, so I just bought you a box of chocolates."

Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck, before gingerly pulling off the box cover. Inside was an array of decorated little dark brown balls set in white paper. He took one out and sniffed it experimentally before taking a bite.

The sweet taste that invaded his mouth was like nothing he'd ever tried before. He smiled and devoured another one. "This is really good," he commented. Ichigo smiled.

"I got you something else too," he said. Grimmjow stopped his gorging to look up at Ichigo. He licked his lips at the sight before him. While Grimmjow had been focused on his present, Ichigo had stripped down to show he was wearing a thong.

"It's chocolate too," said Ichigo seductively gesturing at the thong. From then on chocolate has been Grimmjow's favorite dessert.

Customs

The little box he had just bought felt like a lead paper weight in his pocket. Grimmjow grappled with how to tell Ichigo about it.

"Stupid custom," he muttered. Back in Hueco Mundo they had never had to deal with rings and marriage. If you loved someone then you reserved sex only for them. Simple as that.

"Hey, Grimmjow!" The espada spun around to see the twenty-year old Ichigo running toward him. His heart throbbed as his dilemma rushed up to greet him. A hand unconsciously reached into his pocket to rub the soft velvet of the ring box.

"Hey Ichigo, can we go back to the apartment?" the older man asked, "I want to talk to you about something?"

"Sure," said the unsuspecting shinigami substitute. They walked back to the apartment in silence. All the while, Grimmjow was fingering the box. Different scenarios flitted through his head. What if he said no? What if he said yes? He tried to focus as they entered the safety of the flat they shared.

Ichigo fell down on the couch and stretched. He gave Grimmjow a questioning glance when he didn't do the same. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Ichigo I…uh…" How had that annoying shop keeper explained everything to him? He remembered he was supposed to kneel when he gave the ring, but Grimmjow scoffed at the very notion.

"Grimm?" Ichigo looked at him worriedly.

"I guess I really have to be and idiot for doing this," the blue-haired man said out loud. He walked over, knelt before Ichigo, and pushed the little red velvet box into Ichigo's hand. Ichigo looked from his kneeling lover to the object in his hand and back. His face broke out into a huge smile.

Grimmjow gapped in surprise as Ichigo tackled him. Chapped lips were pressed against his own.

"Yes," said Ichigo, pulling away. Grimmjow let out a chuckle and kissed Ichigo again. Maybe the custom wasn't that bad if Ichigo responded like this.


End file.
